Deadly Women
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Story takes place in Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. Harry has just arrived in Grimmauld place with the order and had reunited with Sirius, when his scar starts burning. He goes downstairs to the kitchen to meet four interesting girls and two babies! Sirius Black's daughter, Remus Lupin's daughter, Peter Pettigrew's daughter, and Voldemort's sister! Tom Riddle's evil, sister
1. Chapter 1: Wait What!

_**Summary: **_

_**Story takes place in Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. Harry has just arrived in Grimmauld place with the order and had reunited with Sirius, when his scar starts burning. He goes downstairs to the kitchen to meet four interesting girls and two babies! Sirius Black's daughter, Remus Lupin's daughter, Peter Pettigrew's daughter, and Voldemort's sister! Peter's daughter had a son. The father is MIA. And Voldemort's sister had a baby, and the father is Snape! LOLZ! Everything would be great and all… But these girls are **__**not **__**on the light side. They hate Mudbloods and blood traitors, and hate everything to do with the Order. They just stopped by to remind the Infamous Mauraders what they left behind. And to get their things. Here's a little info on the new characters. **_

_**Remus Lupin's daughter**__**: If you've ever seen Ginger Snaps you'll know what I'm talking about. Ginger is the werewolf from Ginger Snaps. She's a werewolf and cold blooded, and hates everyone except her friends. She ran away from her mom and dad at twelve and reunited with these girls. Now she's a Death Eater! Lots of Potty mouth of course as always. Her name is Ginger Lupin.**_

_**Sirius Black's Daughter: **__**The group juvenile. Very easily angered and hates every one apart from her friends. Hates her parents and loathes the boy who lived. She's Bella Swan new and improved bad girl. Smokes, drinks, and parties like a rock star. Her favorite bff is Voldemort's sister. Her name is Bella Black, and is a Death Eater. She's Bella Swan from Twilight, reinvented as Bella Black. Bella Black ran away after Voldemort's defeat and joined her friends. **_

_**Peter Pettigrew's Daughter: **__**Her name is Taylor Pettigrew. She is the bad girl, motherly side of the group. She has a baby named Zack, and does not need a man to be tied too. She depends on her friends but can live on her own. She's the type to take control, and is the humor one in the group. She can make anyone laugh. Left the house as a kid, now a respected House Mother and cook for the Death Eaters.**_

_**Voldemort's Sister: **__**Oldest person in the group, she's twenty four. Married to Severus Snape, and has a six month old baby named Severus Jr. She's a beautiful model in London but not many people apart from Voldemort's inner circle know of her actual Riddle name. She's a kind hearted woman who loves her older brother and wouldn't even think of going to the Light side. Her name is Juliunna Marvolo Riddle, well I guess Snape now**____** D**_

Alright on to the story. I hope that at least one of you read this info log, seeing as if it'll give you a lot of information.

Happy New Years and I hope you all enjoy my story.

Chapter 1:

"Open the door Bella." A snake like voice whispered. The beautiful woman holding the adorable baby whispered to one of her friends. "Sure." The brown haired girl whispered absently. Bella carefully opened the door to Grimmauld Place quietly, and jumped back in surprise. About a dozen wands were pointed in the groups face.

"Get away! You're scaring the baby!" Bella screamed, and the order jumped back as she pushed past them. "This is _**my **_house! I'm a Black, and this house was left to me! Get out of my way filth!" She yelled, and the order watched the four girls move pass them silently.

"Thank you Bella-!"

"Wait? What!" Sirius Black moved into view.

"Filthy blood traitor! Don't you dare interrupt the Dark Lady!" Bella Black screamed at him, and he jumped back in surprise.

"Who are you girls?" Remus moved forward, and one of the girls growled.

"Calm down Ginger." Juliunna put a hand on Gingers shoulder in comfort. "Ginger?" Remus asked with a pale face. Ginger was two seconds away from cursing out the man, but calmed down with deep breathing.

"What is going on here?" Molly Weasley stepped forward. Bella glared at her with intensifying hatred. "We're here for a few things." Bella said simply, not even looking at Molly.

"Bella, I want to talk to you-!"

"You stupid blood traitor! I don't give a cra* about you! Get out of my way!" Bella screeched, pushing past Sirius and stomping to the kitchen. Ginger looked like she was about to follow, but that was when Remus gave a big sniff.

"She's a werewolf! I can smell it on her." He said simply, and the order looked to Ginger in shock.

"Yeah, so what?" Ginger snapped, and then followed her friend into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, can anyone tell me what's going on?!" Arthur shouted, and the wands were up again. The two women left were both holding babies, so they needn't bother.

"We stopped by to give you all a reality check. Also, Bella needs to get some things from the attic, or her room or whatever." The blonde one said, and then walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked to the last woman holding the adorable baby, and then Sirius stepped forward. He opened his mouth to talk, but the woman held up her hand in silence.

"Get in the kitchen. I'll explain then." Was all she said, and then walked off to the kitchen. Upstairs, the children watched the order disappear with the woman.

"Oh my glob. Hand me the ears!" Fred snapped, but they needn't worry bout extendable ears. On the fact that this conversation was loud as _**what!**_

__"Listen girls, I'm sure we can figure this all out-!"

"Shut up baldy!" Bella shouted to Arthur, and he jumped back at the fury in her tone. "We're not girls! We've definitely outgrown that title! **And if you don't stop staring at me!" **

Bella shouted at Sirius, and he jumped. "Listen, let's start with names. Can we get a few names here ladies?" Molly said calmly, and the oldest one sat down.

"Yes, my names Juliunna. My husband comes here, his name is Severus. That's why we were able to… What's wrong?" She asked, for everyone was staring at her like she'd grown a second head.

"How did Sniviless get a girl like you?" Sirius blanched, and Juliunna glared at him. "Sniviless? Are you kidding me? How dare you insult my husband in front of me?!" She snapped, shifting the gleeful baby so she could pull out her wand.

"Oh! Oh, you idiot! Don't insult the Dark Lady! How many times to I have to tell you before the message sinks in?" Bella snapped. The other two women were watching this exchange with boredom.

"Why are you called the Dark Lady?" Mad eyed Moody asked, who had currently been silent throughout this whole exchange. Juliunna turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"Let's just say I have a very close relationship with the Dark Lord." She smirked, and the four girls lifted up their shirt sleeves. On three of the girls were a small, beautifully intricate tattoo of a snake wrapped around a skull. The Dark Mark. But on Juliunna's arm, there was a Snake wrapped around the name 'Riddle'. It was sparkly. The order gasped. Molly clutched her heart and Sirius blanched.

"You're a death eater?" He asked pointedly to Bella, and she nodded. "Of course Father. Now you get it!"

"Father?!"

"Sirius you have a kid?"

"When did this happen?"

"But why?"

"Why do you think I hate you so much? Because you're a stupid blood traitor, and I hate Mudbloods. Isn't it obvious?" Bella asked an air of fakeness.

"Guys? What's going on?" A voice came from the door way, and the four girls gasped. Molly clutched her heart in worry, and the Order moved to protect the boy in the door. Why you ask? Well it's simple.

The boy in the door was Harry Potter. And there are four loyal Death Eaters in the kitchen.

It's about to go down!

Bella jumped up with an angry yell, and a dozen wands were pointed in her direction.

"Get back Harry, their dangerous." Molly shouted to Harry, but she needn't worry for now. The Dark Lady had everything under control.

"Isabella have a seat. We're guests here." She breathed with a snake like whisper, which made Harry turn to her with surprise.

"But Jules-!"

"Sit!" She snapped, and Bella threw herself down into a chair immediately.

"Excuse me, but you sound a lot like someone I know…" Harry tried to move closer, but there was a dozen order members between them.

"Ah yes Mr. Potter. You see, I'm always being told how much I sound like my brother." She shifted the baby in her arms, whom cooed with delight.

"Oh… Well who's your brother-?"

"Curiosity killed the cat Mr. Potter, remember that." Juliunna breathed, making Harry chuckle. But the rest of the order didn't seem to think that it was funny.

"Was that a threat?!" Molly said, bringing out her wand. Ginger growled a deep, wolfish growl and threw herself in between Juliunna and Molly. Bella took out her wand and did the same. Harry tried to calm Mrs. Weasley down.

"Mrs. Weasley it was just a joke-!"

"Go upstairs Harry!" Molly shouted, but Mad Eyed Moody stepped forward.

"Sirius, tell us more about your daughter." He said calmly, and Harry looked up in shock.

"Sirius you have a daughter?" Harry asked in shock, and stood next to Sirius.

"Um yeah, she's the homicidal one with the brown hair-!"

"Don't talk about me behind my back!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, and Harry jumped back at her furious tone.

"And don't _**you **_interrupt me! I am your father-!"

"Sadly. And don't act like you actually care! I'm not in the mood for the man who lived in Azkaban for twelve years of my life-!"

"I was framed!"

"I know! Taylor's dad did it, and you were stupid enough to take the blame!" Bella shouted, and pointed to the blonde woman behind her. She was looking smug and adjusting the shirt on her two year old boy.

"Well you can tell Taylor's dad… Wait. **WHAT?!**" Sirius, along with the rest of the order screamed. Remus stepped forward as close as he dared, for Bella still had her wand in the direction of the order.

"Are you telling me that Peter actually had a daughter?" Remus asked, and Taylor nodded.

"Uh, duh."

"But how?! When-!"

"That is none of your business. Why don't you talk to your own daughter? Right over there." Taylor sneered, and pointed in Ginger's direction. Everyone gasped, along with Remus, which made Ginger annoyed.

"What are you looking at?!" She snapped at Remus, and he tried to get closer.

"Remus, you have a daughter too?" Harry asked, wondering if he knew the man as much as he thought.

"Well, yes Harry I do. But she ran away from home when she was twelve. I believe she had a choice to make. Stay home and grow up loved or run away and live on her on with no one but a few friends to take care of her. I believe she chose the juvenile's choice-!"

**"Shut up!" **Ginger screamed, making everyone jump back. "You don't know a thing about me! So shut your filmy mouth! Werewolf." She muttered, making Remus chuckle.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you dear, but you _are _a werewolf too." He said simply, but this made Ginger smirk.

"Ah yes, but at least I embrace my Lycanthrobeness. I enjoy the pain that comes with it, whereas your too much of a coward-!"

"Excuse me?"

"Too much of a coward to do what I do. You see, before I transform on the full moon, I enjoy myself by sleeping in a remote Muggle town-!"

"You disgust me." Sirius said frown behind Remus. He put a hand on Remus's shoulder to comfort him as he stared openmouthed at Ginger.

"Whatever. As if I'd care what a filthy blood traitor like you would have to say." Ginger smiled widely, enjoying her Father's horror.

"But you… All you do is feel sorry for yourself. Idiot. Nothing but a coward is what my friends tell me. Without my friends, no one loved me-"

"Your mother and I loved you very much-!"

"Lies! Lies! And that bitch can burn in hell where she belongs!"

**"ARGH!"** Remus threw himself at the giggling teenager with his hands ready for murder. The order watched in shock as Bella shot a curse that sent him falling to the ground paralyzed.

"Remus! What did you do to him?!" Sirius yelled, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"What I had to do. Don't worry, your dog will be okay in a few minutes. Just Petrific-!"

"Totalus." Someone in the door finished. When everyone turned to the person in the door, Molly's face seemed drained of all color. It was Hermione and Ron.

"I know the spell. And it's effect." Hermione said, and then turned to the four Death Eaters, who were looking gleeful.

"Juliunna look, it's the Mudblood Granger that Potter seems so fond of-!"

"Shut up!" Ron shouted to Bella, who froze with anger. "Don't you dare call her a Mudblood-!" His mouth shut quickly in horror. Bella turned around and disappeared in a flash. In a mere seconds, she had bypassed the order's barrier and was inches away from Ron's face.

"What did you say little boy?" She asked, and then flicked her wand in his chest. A stunning spell called Stupify. The kitchen door, where Ron was currently standing, was parallel with the main door, all the way down the hall. So it was humorous for Bella to see Ron being lifted off his feet and blasted over twenty feet away. When he smashed into the door, Hermione screamed. Molly and Arthur ran forward and passed Bella in horror as they ran to help their son. Harry didn't dare say a word when Juliunna passed her baby to Ginger, and walk towards to Bella silently.

"What did I tell you Isabella? No violence in front of the children! Now you have to be punished!" She snarled, and pulled a wand out of her pocket. Bella dropped hers and got onto her knees.

"Yes my Lord, I deserve to be punished." She said clearly, and everyone watched in horror as Juliunna raised her wand in Bella's direction.

_"Crucio." _She called out with a high voice, and Harry could hear a high static sound erupt from the inside of Bella. Instantly she was on the floor twitching and crying. He, along with the rest of the order had wide eyes.

When Juliunna pulled away her wand, it had been at least five full minutes. When Bella got back up, she let out a large breath.

"Sorry." She muttured, and Juliunna nodded.

"Apology excepted. Now have a seat. We're getting out of here soon and I want this over and done with." Juliunna muttered, and they both took their seats again.

"Err, you said that you came for something. What are you looking for?" Mad Eyed Moody said, and Juliunna breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a locket. A special locket. I believe it has the Slytherin logo on it?" Juliunna asked with a giggle, but the rest of the order shrugged.

"Well Miss Snape, we don't know anything about no locket. Do you have any idea where it is?" Arthur said nervously.

"Um, no. I believe that it's buried under all the other artifacts, but it's imperative that we get this locket." Juliunna said, and Arthur smacked his hand to his head.

"Well, we're cleaning out the house miss. I think that we can find this locket and get right back to you when we find it." Arthur said smoothly, and Juliunna smiled kindly.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. We'll be going now." Within seconds, every girl but her was out the door outside.

Juliunna walked slowly though, but stopped at the kitchen door.

"Oh, and don't call me Miss Snape. My brother prefers me to go by my maiden name. Call me Miss Riddle." She smirked devilishly, and then with another spin was gone. Harry gasped, holding his hand to his neck, and Ron and Hermione had the same expression.

Riddle. Riddle. Riddle. Could that have been Tom Riddle's Sister?

Well of course that was!


	2. Chapter 2: Women be crazy!:)

Chapter 2:

**Normal Pov**

Over a month had passed since the Order members saw any of the four women. The Golden Trio's late night talks were mostly about them. Hermione was worried that they would break in and kill Harry, so she broke out a book of protection spells and consulted an order member. Ron was in denial, and just worried a lot aloud. Harry, well Harry wasn't exactly worried. The oldest women, Voldemort's apparent sister, didn't seem to hate him like Voldemort did. He thought she was pretty much funny, but was only a little bit scary. But the three teenagers though… Well Miss Riddle seemed perfectly capable of keeping them in line.

_"Harry?"_ There was a high whisper, and he jumped around. He was alone in his room, but could've sworn that he had heard Miss Riddle's voice. That overly high, snake like whisper she seemed to possess. He laid back down on his bed but couldn't concentrate. Any minute now, Mrs. Weasley was going to call him and his empty stomach done for dinner. It was now 8:24 at night, and in less then twelve hours he and the rest of the children upstairs were going to Kings Cross Station for the Hogwarts train. He looked over to a portrait of a snake and sighed.

_"Hello?" _He whispered, figuring that someone might talk back to him. If Miss Riddle was really Voldemort's sister, well then she would understand his Parcel Tongue.

_I just imagined it._ Harry thought after a few seconds. There was no way that she snuck into his room. He decided.

"_Hello." _He jumped. She _was _here. But where? Harry got up off his four portrait bed and looked around the large room. Should he tell the order? No! A voice in his head told him. There was no way that Harry was going to bother them with the fact that there was a woman whispering in his head. He jumped again when there was a soft knock at the door. He ran to the door and took a deep breath. He swung the door open.

"Hello Miss Rid-!" Harry shut his mouth when the person who knocked was revealed to be Hermione and Ron. Both of their faces were scrunched up and pale.

"Mrs. Weasley told us to come and get you Harry, for dinner." Hermione said softy, barely higher then a whisper. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing of course. Except…" Ron leaned in with a quick look down the hall. "You'll never guess who's here." Ron whispered. And Harry's face lit up. Now he knew where that whispering came from. She's downstairs! You see… Harry has been very _taken _with Miss Riddle ever since he met her.

"I have a guess. Let's go." Harry said, and ran down the staircase. When he was at the bottom of the stairs, he slowed to a stop. Mrs. Weasley was alone in the hallway, looking panic stricken.

"Harry, I have to tell you something." She whispered. Pulling him away from the cracked dinning room door. Hermione and Ron waited at the foot of the stairs for him while he talked.

"Harry, remember those four, _lovely _women who stopped by about a month ago?" Mrs. Weasley said with gritted teeth, and Harry nodded excitedly. "Oh, are they here?" Harry asked, with a smile tipping at the corner of his lips.

"Yes. And their staying for dinner. Just promise me you'll be careful. I'm afraid that they aren't as composed and happy as they were the last time they visited." Molly Weasley pleaded with Harry, and he nodded.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley." Harry promised, and she dragged him to the cracked open door. She peaked in, and gave a loud tsk. "I swear that girl isn't right! I can't believe she even… Urgh! In you go! Molly grumbled under her breath, and the Golden Trio shuffled inside the room. The scene inside was…disturbing.

Harry sat down next to Bella, Sirius's daughter, and watched her drink. She was gulping down a large bottle of some kind of liquor, getting drunk off her rocks.

"Hello, Boy who pathetically lived." She breathed with a drunken chuckle, and tipped her head back. Next to her, Ginger was smoking what seemed to be some kind of rolled up wrapper, which was obviously marijuana , and having a smoky conversation with Taylor.

"Like what you see?" Bella whispered teasingly with another breezy chuckle, and Harry wondered how old she actually was when she started drinking.

"Ugh… I guess." He muttered awkwardly, and averted his eyes to Miss Riddle. She was neither smoking nor drinking, but in a pleasant whisper conversation with Mad eyed Moody.

"So… What do you work as? "Sirius said, trying to engage his own daughter in a conversation. Harry didn't blame him, but couldn't help but think that it was a lost cause. Bella obviously was a juvenile, and hated him.

Bella looked up from her liquor and shrugged. "I sleep with some guys down at Knockturn Alley and they pay me. That's work I guess-!"

"Stop lying Bells! As if anyone would pay for that-!"

Bella swung at Ginger's head with her bottle, which connected with a loud _crack_. "Ow!" Ginger said sarcastically, making the both of them laugh. Juliunna laughed when Bella put down her bottle.

"Ginger, pass the weed." Bella said holding out her hand expectedly. Mrs. Weasley watched in disgust as Ginger passed her joint to Bella, who took a long, deep, inhale. Everyone watched as she held it in, looking around the room. It must have been a full minute until she exhaled that sweet, intoxicating smoke. Her eyes rolled up to her head as she breathed it out.

"So… Want a try?" Bella held out her joint to Ginny Weasley, and Molly jumped up with a yell. "I don't think so!" She flicked her wand in Bella's direction, and the joint diminished in smoke.

"What?! Come on!" Bella yelled, and grabbed the bottle again. Harry flinched away from her as she gulped down more of the fiery liquor.

"So, who's going to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Taylor asked, trying to change the subject.

Harry, Hermione, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny raised their hands. But to the orders surprise, so did Miss Riddle, Taylor, Ginger, and Bella.

"Wait, why are you all going to Hogwarts?" Molly Weasley asked, mentally praying it was a huge joke. Harry however, grinned wildly.

"Well, I'm going because I got a teaching job. It's a whole new course that I came up with. Taylor, Ginger and Bella are going back to school. They never did finish their education." Juliunna shot a look at her three friends, who grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, whatever. The real reason we're going is because theirs no way we'd leave Jules alone. Right Julie?" Bella smirked, and the four of them gave each other knowing looks.

"I have a question. Are you three her body guards?" Ginny asked, and Harry could've sworn that Mrs. Weasley pinched her for asking that question.

"You can say that. We just prefer to stick together for protection red head." Taylor said, picking at her shirt. She kept looking at her watch worriedly.

"Could I use your fireplace-?"

"Taylor! I believe that Zack will be okay for an hour with your father. Stop worrying." Juliunna teased her, but Taylor growled.

"Yes, but its 8:45 already. What if he forgets to look at the list? At eight forty five Zack needs his bath!" She growled. The order watched and listened to her grumble for a few minutes, but didn't say anything. In the kitchen door, there was a loud _beep_, and Mrs. Weasley jumped up.

"I better go get dinner. Be right back." Mrs. Weasley said, and shuffled off in that direction. Bella ruffled around in her purse and sweared loudly when she came up empty.

"Where'd it go? Tay Tay, I put my knife in my purse, where'd it go?"

"First off, don't call me Tay Tay. Second, what do you need a knife for?"

"You know that I need to open up my veins before I eat! It feels better, and I know you had my purse earlier, and my knife was there earlier!"

"Why do you need to open up your veins before you eat?" Ginny asked, and this time Fred and George kicked her under the table.

"She needs to open up her veins to get rid of all those troubles she got-!"

"Shut up Tay Tay!"

"Don't call me Tay Tay!" Taylor yelled, and reached across the table to smack Bella upside the head. When she pulled it away, Bella rubbed hers painfully. "Don't make me stand up!" She yelled, grabbing Ginger's purse. To everyone's shock, she pulled a twelve inch boning knife out of Ginger's and pulled it on Taylor.

"Whoa, whoa ladies we don't need to fight-!" Bella interrupted Sirius by jumping at Taylor. Bella stabbed at her too early, but Taylor being so good, dodged it, and the knife ending up stabbing the back of her chair.

"**ARGH!" **They screamed, pushing and punching each other. Harry and everyone else watched in horror as they both grabbed the knives on the table and started swiping at each other. Well, everyone but Miss Riddle and Ginger. Miss Riddle tapped Ginger's shoulder and muttered, "Break it up." In her ear.

Within seconds, Ginger had her wand out, and both Bella and Taylor were thrown twenty feet from each other, both smashing into a wall.

"Nice." Miss Riddle muttered, appraisingly, and Ginger smirked.

"I'm leaving!" Bella shouted, jumping up. Ginger and Taylor were both smirking, as Bella grabbed a large amount of Floo Powder.

"Not my fault you're a sore loser!" Taylor shouted angrily, wiping a piece of dry blood from her cheek. Juliunna hissed loudly, clutching her arm, the three of the other girls doing the same.

"Oh come on! Why does the Dark Lord always seem to call when I have to go nurse a hang over?!" Bella shouted, and Apperated to who knows where.

"Plus a bloody wound." Taylor muttered, Apparerating too.

"Eh. I've got no problem." Ginger shrugged, and she Apperated away.

Juliunna, the last one there, looked around at the Order, who was looking shocked and horrified. Molly walked in clutching large bowls of food, but looked surprise and confused.

"Well, duty calls. Goodbye everyone. Thank you for the invite, and I'm sorry that we couldn't stay for dinner. Goodbye." She announced, and twirled in a disappearing cloud.

After a moment, Hermione cleared her throat. "Mrs. Weasley, why doesn't the Ministry arrest those women for being Death Eaters. I mean everyone knows who they are." Hermione asked, and a shadow crossed Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Dumbledore told us to pardon them. And the Ministry has made immune to all laws." Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"But why?" Ginny asked, and the twins kicked her again.

"Stop kicking me under the table!" She shouted, but this time Mad Eye Moody answered her question.

"Well its obvious isn't it? _You know who _has connections in the Ministry."

Harry frowned. This seems even bigger then he could suspect. He is of course right. But he couldn't imagine exactly how bad this was.


End file.
